Blessing of Mercury
by Caster of Chaos
Summary: (Formerly Golden Sun: Underworld) Isaac and co. are sucked into the Underworld with Alex. The only way to return to Weyard is to revive Alex. But he might just have a quest of his own...
1. Prologue

Woo! My first multi-chaptered Golden Sun fic! Go me!

Disclaimer that I think we shouldn't need to put in but I will just so no one flames me for saying that I don't NOT own Golden Sun or other crap, not that I'm saying Golden Sun IS crap, it's awesome: I don't own Golden Sun. I'm not... Camelot, or whassisname Takahashi (the dude—brothers, actually, who made it.) Yeah.

Steam: Bit long of a disclaimer, don'tcha think?

Shut up. Anyway, this is my muse, Steam! The Mercury Djinni! She's from Golden Sun. Although, if you don't know that Steam is from Golden Sun, why are you browsing that section of fanfictions?

Aroma: Another unsolved mystery...

And, this is Aroma, the Jupiter Djinni! Come, smell his... well, aroma! Go into a coma! End up in Tacoma! (City in Washington (State), known for its bad smell.) And... I'm outta rhymes...

Aroma: Hey! I don't smell THAT bad!

Yes, you do. Maybe I (in the future) will write fanfictions of a different category, and you click on my name, read my bio, and review my other fanfictions! (hint hint hint)

Aroma: Right now, that would be 'fanfiction.' Singular.

(Stabs Aroma with cattle prod) Anyway... Read and Review!

I took some (Okay, all) the dialogue from the epilogue of The Lost Age and put it in here, but the rest is new. And I would have posted this earlier (before I went on vacation) only the Document Manager was screwy. Figures, I probably would have gotten at least one good review by the time I get back, only I couldn't post it.

Steam: Good thing, too.

Okay, peoples... Just to inform you that... Squirrels are evil! Yes, evil. They plot to kill us all... Yeah. As I said earlier, I was on vacation, and we went camping in Vancouver B.C. It was booooring. At this one spot, we kept hearing these thuds from something hitting the ground. We got out of the tent to find... Green pinecones. Ya' know, the un-ripe kind that's really hard? They kept dropping from the trees, and we would have to keep looking up to make sure we didn't get hit. One hit our brand-new (Okay, a month old) car, and left a scratch. They also bombarded our tent. So, when the squirrel came down the tree, I chucked a pinecone at it. I missed

Aroma: ...Bit long. Hey! That's a good idea! (Starts chucking green pinecones at me)

Hey! What're you—Ow! That was—ow! Uncalled for! Heeeelp!

**Prologue**

"At last, I have it! Eternal life... and limitless power!" The blue-haired man stood atop Mount Aleph, shouting triumphantly. "At last, the power of nature is mine to control as I will!" Standing at the peak, he raised his arms. "Rise, storms! Rise up and unleash your might upon Vale and the foothills of Mount Aleph!" He waited. Nothing happened. Puzzled, he raised his arms again in the sorcerous-looking pose. Nothing happened. "That's odd... I should have limitless power... So why can't I call up a simple storm?"

Suddenly, a large rock with an eye appeared. Shocked, Alex dropped his pose. "Wh—who are you?" he asked.

The rock's voice spoke in Alex's mind. "I am called the Wise One..."

The name struck a bell in the depths of Alex's memory. "The Wise One? Vale's protector?"

The Wise One nodded—bobbed up and down. "You wish to have limitless power?"

"Wish to?" Alex scoffed. "I just got it!"

The Wise One shook... er... turned left and right. "No. Your power is nearly limitless, but it has boundaries."

Alex's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Nearly limitless? You speak in riddles." He glared at the floating rock. "Can't you see? The power is mine!" he cried.

The Wise One floated closer. "Yes. You also have nearly endless life. And your Psynergy is... somewhat stronger."

"If you are trying to anger me," the Mercury Adept warned, "have a little taste of exactly how much power I have attained!" Raising his hands, he started to glow light blue. Glowing rings rolled up from his feet to disappear at his head. Concentrating fiercely, he forced the Wise One away by a yard. "Look at me!" He smiled, still glowing. "My body is brimming with power!"

Without speaking the Wise One formed Psynergetic (is that a word?) rings around himself. Alex, struck by the Wise One's power, went sprawling, and remained stunned on the ground. "How!? What's going on?" he screamed frantically. "I should be all-powerful! How could you defeat me?!?"

The Wise One shook itself sagely. "You are not all-powerful, Alex. Your body has limits, as does your life."

Alex shook his head in disbelief and anger. "This cannot be! Who is responsible of this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?"

The Wise One glanced at Alex's unmoving body. "I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun. It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac."

"Why?"

The Wise One decided to ignore the question. "The heavens and earth are changing, Alex! You must flee now!"

"Wha—what?" asked Alex, still lying on the ground.

The Wise One floated away from him. "Mount Aleph will be drawn into the heart of the earth! [1] You must flee or join it forever!"

Alex struggled uselessly against his bonds of Psynergy. "Flee?! I can't flee! I can't even move!"

"Ah, yes. You now see the limits of your power." The Wise One sounded satisfied. "If you are swallowed by the earth, you may not survive." It floated over the cliff edge, taking one last look at Alex's blue form. "If you survive, perhaps we shall meet someday..." The rock shrunk slightly, then disappeared in a flash of Psynergy.

Alex felt the mountain rumble underneath him, much like it had when the Elemental Stars were taken from the innermost chamber a year and a half before. And slowly, the mountain's base crumbled, bringing the mountain, Sol Sanctum, and Alex with it.

Alex watched as the ground drew closer. It was like an elevator with an open door: all he had to do was walk out as the floor passed. But he was frozen. The ground was twenty feet away, then ten. Alex, fighting the Wise One's Psynergy, managed to reach out and finger the soft grass at the base of the destruction, before the earth above him crumbled, turning everything black. [2]

Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Kyle, and Jenna and Felix's parents walked up the hill, minutes from Vale. Jenna sighed happily. "Finally! We've reached Vale!" Garet stared at the ground, still walking.

Sheba gave him a funny look. "What's the matter, Garet? You're finally home again. Aren't you happy?"

"Garet's just worried about what's happened to everyone in Vale," replied Ivan.

The group had sailed to a beach on the other side of the mountains west of Vale, and had been trudging east for four days. Mia broke the silence. "So it's just over that last hill?"

"I can't wait to see what your hometown looks like!" Piers exclaimed.

"It's beautiful," said Kraden, full of pride for his town. "I'm sure you'll like it, Piers."

They halted a quarter of a mile from the peak of the hill. "I'm just going to close my eyes," said Jenna's dad. "Someone tell me if it's alright to open them."

Jenna's mother agreed. "Me too... would someone please tell me how things are?"

"I'll go," offered Isaac. "Come with me, Felix."

They walked in silence, until Kyle called, "How's it look, Isaac?"

"I'm almost there!" Isaac called over his shoulder. Reaching the top, he and Felix froze, staring at the sight. "It... It can't be..." Isaac whispered softly.

Jenna started to get impatient. "What is it, Isaac? ...Felix?" Neither answered, still staring at the devastation. "Say something!" she demanded.

Felix spoke softly, but everyone could hear. "I'm sorry, Jenna, but... Vale... Mt. Aleph... They're gone!"

"What!?" Everyone rushed up the hill. Where Mount Aleph and Vale had been was now a patch of ground, barren save for the rocks scattered on it. Even the top of Mount Aleph was gone.

Felix's father spoke for them all: "This is terrible..."

Isaac, Kyle, and Garet whispered names of their family still in Vale.

Jenna wavered. "Isaac... Garet... What can I say to comfort you?" They stared at the barren fields. "They're here somewhere... They have to be here..."

"What can we do? How can we help them now?"

"I don't know..." Kraden admitted. "Call out to them... such a tragedy..." [3]

Felix spoke up. "I'll call them..." He walked up to where Isaac, Garet, and Kyle stood, still staring. "Isaac... Garet... I understand what you're feeling. I've felt it, too. But standing here won't bring them back. Let's go back to Vault. We can rest there and think..."

Garet spoke at last. "Your family's safe, Felix. You don't have to worry about it anymore... But what am I supposed to do?" His voice had a ring of despair. "...I'm all alone now."

"Aww... poor baby..." Sheba said mockingly.

Jenna spun around. "Sheba, what's got into you?" She swung her staff, hitting Sheba in the stomach and hissed, "How could you say that to Garet?"

Mia giggled. "Tee hee! I wonder..."

Garet had heard them. "Sheba, Mia? You think this is funny? I've lost everyone! My whole family!" he said angrily.

"Garet!" called a voice from their right. "Don't be so sad!" Everyone froze as the voice continued. "I thought you might be a little more confident after your adventures!"

Garet turned as a child exclaimed, "Ha ha! I got to see my brother cry!" Everyone gasped and turned to behold Garet's entire family.

"So you made it back, Garet... I knew it would take more than this to beat you, son."

Garet's mother looked like she was crying. "Welcome home, Garet."

The mayor of Vale [4] smiled. "You look surprised to see us, Garet."

Confused, Kyle looked at the family again. "How did you survive?"

"The Wise One warned us of danger. He [5] guided us here to safety," said Kay.

Garet's grandmother looked sadly upon the former town. "Everything was destroyed... Our homes... Our town..." She trailed off as Kraden spoke.

"But the Wise One saved you all?"

"I'm... I'm not alone!" Garet cheered.

Kraden paused. "If you all made it out, did Dora as well?"

As one, the Adepts and their companions turned to the right to behold Dora. For the first time in what felt like forever, Isaac's worries disappeared, and a true smile etched itself on his face. "...Mom..." he whispered.

Dora also smiled. "Welcome home, Kyle... Isaac..."

Kyle grinned. "You survived!" he exclaimed. He and Isaac ran to Dora, and gave her a hug.

"So did you..."

(Alex's POV)

I awakened. I knew I was alive, from the pain. My left leg was caught under a boulder, and I guessed it was broken. But that didn't matter. I was alive. I remembered nothing before the earth crumbled on me. Remembered nothing but rocks. I froze as the memories caught up with my descent, and I remembered the other rock. The one with an eye. The one that floated. The one known as the Wise One.

Brief Flashback

I shook my head in disbelief and anger. "This cannot be! Who is responsible of this treachery? Who has robbed me of my dream?"

The Wise One glanced at my unmoving body. "I, the Wise One, imbued the Mars Star with some of the power of the forming Golden Sun. It rests even now in the hands of young Isaac."

End Flashback

Anger coursed through my veins as I remembered the blonde warrior from Vale. Fighting for the wrong cause, so firmly set in his belief that he was right. Fool. He had stolen my life's dream, and left me broken under a mountain of rock. My heart beat faster. Somehow, I would survive. And somehow, even if it would be the last thing I would see, I would see Isaac laying at my feet with my sword through his chest. Isaac, and all his friends. They would die.

(End Alex's POV)

Alex lay on his back, thoughts furiously racing through his brain. The rumbling of the mountain, still drilling its way through the ground, wasn't helping, either. 'Wait... Isn't Weyard flat?' Alex sat upright at the thought, gasping at the pain. If Weyard was flat, and he was going through it... There was only one possible result.

The mountain fell.

Aroma: Ohhh... You bad! (whacks me with those things you burn imprints on cow's sides) Bad! (whacks) Bad! (whacks) Pitiful excuse for an author!

Steam: Setting them up on the FIRST chapter with a cliffhanger!

Wasn't my fault...

Aroma: Sez who?

Um... It was my Destiny™ to write a cliffhanger for the first multi-chapter fic I've written! The fault lays on the Divine-Powers-Beyond-My-Control™!

Steam: You've been learning, haven't you?

Yup.

Steam: Bad! (Grabs cattle prod and continues to beat me to death)

[1] I got the idea for this fic when the Wise One says "You will be drawn into the heart of the earth" and I realized there was no "heart."

[2] The ground crumbles around the hole where the mountain was. Just so you flamers out there don't keep saying it didn't do that. In this universe, it did. Plus... This is an AU. What did you expect, everything the same as the game?

[3] The way Kraden says it, "Such a tragedy..." just makes me laugh.

[4] Mayor of Former Vale, that is. Or Mayor of Barren Plains with Big Rocks. Which do you like better?

[5] How do they know the Wise One's a guy? SEXISM, I TELL YOU, SEXISM! Ugh... Could you imagine if was a girl, though? The one eye, with HUGE eyelashes and eyeshadow?

Steam: Not a pretty picture...

Review!


	2. The Realm of the Dead

Yes! I'm back with the second installment of Golden Sun: Underworld! I would have updated a _lot_ sooner, but my Internet hasn't been working lately. And I've been watching the Olympics.

Steam: Fat whoop.

And I've been really lazy. And school starts soon, and I still have to finish my Language Arts summer homework (evil) and I've been absorbed by Tales of Symphonia for Gamecube (go get it) and... (rambles on)

Aroma: Enough with the excuses, you'd better hurry and write, or we will chuck javelins at you, drown you in a pool, and... cut yourself on ice skates!

Steam: That's the winter Olympics.

Aroma: Oh. Die anyway! (Throws javelin)

(Dodges, barely) I need domesticated muses...

"..." : Talking,

'...' : Thinking,

[#] : See bottom of page for reference.

I got two reviews! Everyone else on the face of is probably saying "Hah! Only two reviews! Fool," but two reviews seems to be all I'm getting. My humor one-shot got two reviews, last chapter of this got two reviews, I'm betting this'll get two reviews.

_Reader Response Stuffish Things:_

_Black Demon567: Well, actually... This is my second fic. But thanks for welcoming me anyway. You aren't an idiot. I think. (No offense.) But, you are my first reviewer for this story._

_Xanda: Why, thankee! Here's your update!_

Despite the fact that this has (Alex's POV) in it, he is not the main character. Maybe. Kinda. I haven't decided if I should have plot twists or not. Yeah.

I never knew how easy writer's block is to get rid of. I still have summer homework and there's a week left until school. And somehow, (for some odd reason) I'm writing (this) instead of writing (English homework).

Chapter One: The Realm of the Dead 

Alex could see the rocky underside of Weyard get farther and farther away as he fell on top of Mount Aleph. The sun shone faintly on the edges of Weyard. Alex felt the Wise One's Psynergy dissipate, and he was free to move. Feeling damp, he glanced up at the edge of the world, where Gaia Falls sent endless tons of water cascading off of Weyard. The wind threw the spray about, making it feel like a soft rain. 'I'm falling... I wonder where I'll end up. Probably I'll keep falling until Weyard gets too small to see, and I'll eventually die.' Alex knew there was no point in panicking, so he didn't.

He walked over to the edge of Mount Aleph and looked down. Below the falling mountain was a shimmering purple wall, which absorbed several rocks falling from Mount Aleph. They hit the barrier and disappeared with an explosion. 'Oh, holy crap!' he thought, staring at the purple bubble. 'I'm doomed...'

The spray from Gaia Falls continuously hit the barrier. Alex noted curiously that it went through. 'It must only destroy solid objects...' he mused. Mount Aleph struck the barrier, and disappeared, again exploding. Alex remained, his ears popping as he fell lower and lower. He hit the barrier.

(Alex's POV)

Time stopped. Water froze halfway through the barrier. So did I. A shape, formed of the shimmering purple substance of the barrier, appeared in front of me. Strangely enough, it looked like giant bee merged with a spider. A giant, ugly, hairy spider. The bee-spider spoke. "Hello, Alex."

"H—How do you know my name?" I stuttered.

The creature sighed. "I have been watching you, Alex." I noticed that it spoke in my mind, because it had no mouth. "The gods have decreed that the first living thing to hit the barrier protecting the Underworld and survive will be granted one curse. This may only be used on the spot below where you fell from the world above. In your case, on Mount Aleph."

My mind swam with questions. "The Underworld?"

"Yes," Charon said, "The Underworld. You will find that, though it looks the same as Weyard, things are different."

Remembering that it spoke of a curse, I thought of my anger towards Isaac and his friends and smiled evilly. "This curse, what does it do, exactly?" I asked, hoping it would be deadly.

Charon laughed at my ignorance. "You will decide what it does, Alex. It can destroy all of Weyard, or it can make you smell like a fish. There is no limit to its power." I grinned.

The barrier flickered, then disappeared underneath me just long enough for me to fall through. I looked up and saw Charon mutter something under its breath. The world went black.

(End Alex's POV)

Alex woke to find himself staring at the ground. He groaned and stood up, his mind still groggy from the fall. "How did I survive?" he asked out loud.

"You didn't," said a voice from behind him.

Alex whirled around and spotted a man. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man chuckled. "Have you forgotten me so soon, Alex?"

Alex frowned. "How do you know my name?"

Another voice spoke from the distance, sounding distinctly feminine. "Honestly, Alex. I'm hurt that you forgot your former companions!"

Alex gasped. "No! Not—But... Isaac killed you!"

Both of them laughed. "Fool," said Saturos, smirking. "Fool, this is the Realm of the Dead. We are dead. So are you."

Alex, Saturos, and Menardi sat around the wooden table. Alex sighed. "According to this map of this gods-cursed place, we are..." he trailed off as he prodded the said piece of paper with his finger. "We're two miles north of Mount Aleph, right?"

Saturos frowned. "Well, yes, but why do you care?"

"I must be at the peak of Mount Aleph—I have an... errand... to do there," said Alex. Internally, he grinned. It was time for revenge on Isaac! Sliding his chair back, he got up and started for the door.

Saturos's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Alex! You mustn't—" But Alex was gone. Saturos chewed his nails anxiously. "Menardi, don't you think we should stop him?"

Menardi rolled her eyes. "Alex will be fine," she told Saturos.

However, Saturos didn't share her faith in their blue-haired ally. "But, what about all those mysterious disappearances in that area?" he inquired.

Menardi sighed. "Okay, fine. If you think we should follow him, I'll come. But if it turns out to be a waste of time, you'll owe me 2,000 coins."

"Deal."

Alex groaned. He had been climbing for hours, but he still hadn't reached the top. He stared up and sighed. The rock seemed to be endless. Resuming his climb, he noticed a flattened plant on his left. 'What the...' He stared at the plant. 'Wait... I broke this! What the hell is going on here?'

Saturos rolled his eyes as he stared at the Mercury Adept from below. "Stupid idiot... Does he really think that he's getting anywhere?" he muttered.

Menardi grinned. "No, he stopped. I think he finally realized that you can't get to the top that way." She jumped an inhuman height, landing on the ledge above [1]. "Think he'll figure out how to get there when we reach him?"

Saturos shook his head. "No, even he isn't that smart. We wouldn't know if we hadn't listened to that Wise Old Man who lives Far Away in a Hard-To-Get-To Area [2]. We'll just have to tell him."

(Alex's POV)

I heard rock crumble below me as I pause my ascent upwards. Looking down, I saw Saturos and Menardi leaping off of a ledge as it fell to the ground far below me. "You two... What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I was going alone!" I said, sitting on a rock.

Menardi glanced at me. "So, Alex, have you gotten to the top yet?"

I fumed. Obviously, she knew how. "No."

Saturos chuckled. "Well then, we'll just have to show you." He was between me and the cliff. Lunging forward, he grabbed my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

Saturos smiled evilly. "Showing you the way." He shoved me forwards, and off the mountain.

The wind tore at my robes as I fell. The ground was slowly getting closer. My eyes started to tear, so I shut them. 'Saturos... He betrayed me!' I fell past more rock. 'I'm dead when I hit the ground... I guess this is the end.' I opened my eyes, barely able to make out a forest below me. I felt a jolt. My vision clouded.

I woke to see Menardi staring at me. "Saturos! He's awake!"

"About time, too," Saturos said grumpily.

"How did I—" I stopped. I was on the top of Mount Aleph. "How the heck did I get up here?"

Saturos stomped over to me. "There is a portal 100 meters above the ground around Mount Aleph. Only if you are moving fast enough will you be taken up here."

"But why did you shove me off?" I wanted to know. "You could have told me that I was safe!"

Menardi shook her head. "No. For some reason, this place seems to have an adversity to Mercury Adepts. Anyone else will be warped. For a Mercury Adept to warp, he must believe that he is going to die."

I thought about that for a minute. "Waaaiiittt... If I tried to take it again, I'd know I wouldn't die. Which would mean that I would know I would die. Then I wouldn't. Then I would. Then I— What the hell?" [3]

Menardi laughed at my confusion. "We don't really get it either. My guess is that you wouldn't die, but you wouldn't warp, either."

Saturos smirked. "You'd just hit the ground. Hard." I glared at him. "So, Alex, what was your 'errand' you wanted to do here?"

Yes. The curse bestowed on me. "Stand back."

(End Alex's POV)

Vale, Angara.

9:02 A.M.

"Isaac!" Dora called, looking up the steps leading towards his room. "Wake up! You're supposed to got to Vault and pick up the donations from Master Hammet, remember?"

Upstairs, Isaac groaned. 'Man, why do I have to be up so early on our second day back? You'd think I'd be able to sleep until dinner for saving the world, but _no!_ Not even 'till noon. Slavedrivers...'

Two hours later, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Picard started trudging along the path. Although all had their weapons and armor, they didn't encounter any monsters. Not even a dead slug. Jenna sighed happily. "It's so quiet... Not even a dead slug..."

Ivan gave her a funny look and scooted off to talk with Isaac. "So, Isaac, how much did Hammet give us?"

Isaac sighed in frustration. "Ivan, we've been through this a hundred times already. _Master_ Hammet," he emphasized the title, "is donating as much as we need. This first bit is for rebuilding the sanctum."

Ivan frowned. "I know all that. I just wanted to know if we need one of his wagons to carry the bags with." He chuckled as he remembered the last time they got a donation.

"What did you laugh for?" asked Isaac.

Ivan grinned. "Remember last time?"

Isaac smiled as well. Due to some idiot's stupidity, the eight Adepts had ended up rolling a huge bag of money all eight miles to Vale. Garet had tried carrying it and had gotten squashed under the weight. When later asked about it, he replied with a simple "Heavy. Heavy as hell."

"Hey, Isaac!" Isaac turned to see Garet hailing him. [4] "How much farther is it to Vault?"

Isaac sighed again. Garet's impatience had really been getting on his nerves. "It's just around that bend ahead of us!" he shouted.

Garet sighed. "I knew that." The group had been walking in silence for a whole fifteen seconds (a new record) in silence when Garet attempted to make some conversation. "First person to spot a dead slug gets 200 coins!" he called.

"What's with the dead slugs?" asked Mia. Picard shrugged. Garet, arguing with Jenna, was saved thinking of a witty comeback by what felt like an earthquake.

(Alex's POV)

The ground shook underneath Saturos, and Menardi, and me as I called upon the curse. A voice spoke in my mind. 'Wielder of the power... What do you wish?'

I looked around, startled, before realizing that my companions had not spoken. Images flashed through my mind: Sol Sanctum, the lighting of the beacons, and, finally, the peak of Mount Aleph. Isaac. The one who had defeated me, yet I had never battled him. I envisioned all eight Adepts in my mind, concentrating on them in my mind. My eyes narrowed. "Kill them."

(End Alex's POV)

The ground, fifty thousand miles and a universe away, quit shaking. Isaac managed to stand up to survey the damage. Surprisingly, there seemed to be little damage. Upon taking a closer look at the trees around him, Isaac realized that there was no damage. 'Strange... It's almost as if nothing was affected but us...'

The Adepts climbed their way up to their feet. Felix managed to convey everything. "What the hell was that?"

The sky darkened. Almost instantly, thunder rolled across the land and lighting flashed across the sky. There was a sound like an explosion, and rain flew down from the heavens. The rain fell, hitting the ground and eight Adepts.

Eight Adepts, all on the ground, unmoving. Hearts stopped, minds frozen, souls gone.

Oh, man, I just killed them all. (Sobs) Now I'm all sad...

Aroma: What the (beep)!

Steam: You evil, evil, _evil_ author! You're not allowed to kill off all the main characters at once!

Core: Yeah! You're supposed to pick them off, one by one, with a sniper rifle from 200 yards!

Aroma Steam: ...You're here, too.

Core: Yeah. Kill him!

Aroma Steam: Agreed.

Crud. Now not only are my muses after me, but all the fan clubs of various characters, too? I'm screwed...

[1]: Think Golden Sun prologue, after you lose to Saturos and Menardi. The really big frog jumps.

[2]: There's always a Wise Old Man who lives Far Away in a Dangerous, Hard-To-Reach Place that you need to talk to in order to get Much Needed Information. Always.

[3]: There's usually something confusing like that. Think time travel.

[4]: Hailing as in calling, not kow-towing and saying "All hail Isaac!" and offering various objects and/or dead slugs.

Review!


	3. Assault

Okay, peoplez! I'm finally getting off my lazy bum and writing! (Various boos are heard from the next room)

Core: (Mutters) Darn.

Aroma and Steam: YOU'D BETTER FINISH WRITING THIS UPDATE, YOU KNOW!

I know.

Aroma and Steam: YOU JUST KILLED OFF ALL THE GOOD GUYS IN THREE PARAGRAPHS!!!!!!!!

Hehehe...

Aroma, Steam and Core: DIE!!!! (cover me in a pile of dead slugs)

(muffled) What is with all these dead slugs?

**_Reader Response Stuffish Things:_**

_Gasp! I got six reviews, not two! Yay!_

_**Libby**: (Gulp) I'm ninja-proofing my window..._

_**Isaac's Girlfriend**: (Also gulp) Um... Glad you like it._

_**Kit**: Yeah, I just figured out that asterisks (The six pointed starry thing, also known as Shift-8) don't appear, so it doesn't show the scene changes. Sorry! I'll use something else this chapter. (Takes dead slug)_

_**Spastic Djinn**: Nice name. Anyway, (innocently) why's everyone so mad that I'm killing everyone? Core: I wonder._

_**Black Demon567**: Thanks! Ohhh... so now I'm a (beep)! Yay! Steam: Freak._

_**Xanda**: I take it you like Felix and Picard. Thanks!_

Is it a bad thing when you get two people threatening to kill you and the others sobbing over the loss of their Adepts?

Core: It means you suck as a writer.

Steam and Aroma: Agreed.

(Sob) Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Quote of the Update: "Yeah, plenty of players on our server now, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. No... wait, that's a hair ball " PussInBoots, XaosRO server GM (ex), Ragnarok Online.

Core: Who?

Never mind.

In other news, I've decided to make additions to the author's notes at the beginning/end of each chapter. In addition to the new Quote of the Update (I have no idea if there's a regular interval for each update), I'm adding a Reader's Challenge at the end. Basically, I try to get you faithful (or not so faithful) reviewers to find an example or two for a commonly used character trait, such as Felix being the "You can't date" over-protective older brother to Jenna. Things like that get really old after a while. If you find a good example, I'll quote your review and list your name in the "Last Update's Readers Challenge" section.

Steam: That was long.

I know.

And, without further ado... The story!!!

Okay, once again, the story key.

"..." : Talking,

'...' : Thinking,

# : See bottom of page for reference.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!**

This story has been renamed as "Blessing of Mercury." "Golden Sun: Underworld" was just a name so that I could post without having to actually think of a name.

Aroma: Lazy lazy lazy.

Note: The Adepts don't know they're dead. (Looks back) Man, does that sound stupid or what?

Note2: I am not an Imilshipper, although it might seem like it in this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Assault  
**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Alex's POV)

Regret. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't made that decision. The decision that changed my life, starting on that snowy day. The decision to pursue the ultimate power: the essence of Alchemy. Leaving behind those I loved, to join those I despised. And in the end, I betrayed them all.

And for what? All the work, all the secrecy, all the traveling. What do I have now? Nothing. I'm starting to think that I should have stayed in Imil, with my family and with Mia. Stayed as the guardian of the Mercury Lighthouse. I had friends, money, and happiness. Now I have nothing.

I just brought Isaac and his friends here, with me. They will wreak vengeance once they find me. Maybe I should have left them as they were, happy in the flourishing world of Weyard.

If I had gained that power, the power to rule the world, what would come of it? Endless life. True, I would not die. But after all I hated had gone, flowing along the river of time while I fought the current, what would be the point? Victory, but at what cost? I had heard that immortality had its price. Perhaps it was good that I was denied that power.

No. Too many maybes. Too much indecision. And at a time like this, can I afford to have second thoughts?

(End Alex's POV)

0000000000

The bodies of the eight Adepts lay on the ground, silent. Slowly, a warm wind came, blowing the fallen leaves. One by one, rustling golden leaves covered the bodies, nothing remaining visible except for a long, yellow scarf, blowing in the breeze.

A man rushed by on a horse, galloping north, unaware of the scarf that blended in so well with the leaves around it.

­­

The mayor of Vale, Garet's elderly grandfather, looked shocked when he heard the news. "They haven't arrived yet?"

The messenger shook his head. "No, sir," he replied, "We expected them to enter Vault two days ago. At least, if the left on schedule."

"Strange..." The mayor frowned. "They left last Saturday—five days ago. They're skilled adventurers; it shouldn't take them long. Are you sure you didn't pass them on your way here?"

The messenger sighed, dispirited by the news. "I'm positive. There is only one road leading from Vale to Vault, and they weren't on it."

0000000000

Isaac groaned. 'Man, that was seriously weird, with the storm and all...'

Beside him, Picard stirred from unconsciousness. Sighing, he muttered something incoherent and opened his eyes. Slowly, he and Isaac got to their feet. Leaves showered off them, slowly drifting down to the damp, cold ground. The trees were almost bare, proof that winter was finally setting in.

After waiting half an hour, Isaac noticed that the others were waking up. "You guys okay?"

Sheba stifled a giggle as Garet stood up, leaves impaled on his hair. "What?" asked Garet.

Ivan grinned. "Nothing."

"Hey! Guys!" The three turned to see the others already leaving. "Hurry up! We still have to get to Vault!"

Picard frowned. Something about this was strange... He shook off the feeling. 'This is the same as usual...' He walked off, unaware of the silence of the birds and beasts.

0000000000

Alex, Saturos, and Menardi trudged toward the distant town of Bilibin. Having crossed the Goma Range, they were leaving the thick forest at the foot of the mountains.

"Hey, Alex?" Alex turned to look at Menardi.

"Yes?"

"What exactly were you doing on Mount Aleph? I mean, we heard you chanting something, and then an earthquake hit."

"Yeah—you aren't a Venus Adept," Saturos agreed.

Alex sighed inwardly. "Well, I guess the Djinn's out of the bag. I was—" He stopped sharply, drawing in a breath.

"What's the matter, Al—" Menardi froze, staring straight ahead out of the forest at Bilibin.

Hundreds of bright flashes of white light emitted from various parts of the city.

Saturos elbowed past the two and jumped into a nearby tree. From his vantage point, he could see all. And it was not good. Bodies appeared where the light had been. Some of them gasping for air, others with burn marks on their bodies.

"What the hell is happening?"

0000000000

(Ten minutes earlier, in Weyard.)

Four figures stood on the hill overlooking the palace, all robed in black, hoods shadowing their faces. The first one spoke with a deep voice. "So, this is the famous city of Bilibin."

The second laughed harshly. "Famous, indeed. And what happens here today will be even more famous."

The third spoke softly. "Finally. A chance to destroy the pathetic town, an insult to the past."

"Yes," the fourth growled. "Time to assault: Quake Sphere!" he called.

A child wandered past the well and sat in the shade of the statue in the middle of Bilibin. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Quake Sphere!" it called. The child gasped as the ground around him shook violently. Turning, he made a dash for his house.

"Deluge!" an attacker called. Water washed past the palace, inundating the streets and slamming fleeing citizens into walls and houses.

"Jack!" The child's mother screamed his name as she saw the statue topple towards him. A third attacker leapt off the cliff behind her. Landing at a run, she unsheathed her sword and clove the mother in two.

Jack stumbled as the ground shook again, falling flat on his back. He stared with wide eyes as the statue of a woman grew huge in his vision.

The last attacker laughed as he viewed the chaos. "This village is done for." He chuckled again and raised his hand. "Inferno!"

Fifteen flaming balls flew out of his hand, striking houses. Quickly, the fire spread with the help of the third's Whirlwind. A young girl let loose a shriek as a fireball slammed into her back. Screaming, she sank to the ground, clothes and skin burning. She fell silent as a bolt of lightning from the stormy sky hit her.

Lord McCoy and his wife rushed out of the burning palace, bumping into all four assailants. "What—what are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" he stammered.

The Mars Adept laughed cruelly. "We have no need to reveal our intentions to the likes of you, fool." He hefted his sword.

"No! Please," Lord McCoy pleaded, getting on his knees with his wife. "Please, spare my life! You can take anything you want, our money, our food, anything! Just please, don't kill me!"

The Mars Adept chuckled. "We do not like cowards. People like you who offer up their allies to save their own skin."

The Jupiter Adept agreed. "He's right." Raising a bloodstained sword, the Adept swung at neck height at the two kneeling figures.

Screaming, the rest of the villagers fled for the burning gates. "Oh, I don't think so, vermin," said the Mercury Adept coldly. "Glacier!" Shards of ice flew to the entrance, blocking it off from escape. The villagers turned to behold the four assailants stalking over to them.

"The ice will last for twenty minutes. Do you think you can last that long?" said the Venus Adept, patronizingly.

A man stepped forwards. "Scum! How dare you attack our village! I will defend it with my last breath!" He drew a sword, half rusted and charred.

The Mars Adept drew his broadsword. "Your last breath. Well, fool, that might be a lot sooner than you think."

Stepping forwards, he slashed at the defiant man, who barely managed to parry. The villager's sword was cleaved in half, both halves falling to the ground. "No..." gasped the man.

Stepping next to the man, the Jupiter Adept plunged her sword deep into the man's stomach. Startled, the villagers stepped back.

"You had no hope. All of you!" the Mars Adept roared. "And now, you are all doomed!" Laughing, all four raised their right hands.

"Pyroclasm!"

"Destruct Ray!"

"Grand Gaia!"

"Freeze Prism!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

People, was that depressing enough?

Steam: ENOUGH?

Aroma: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND KILLING PEOPLE?

Core: Hehehehehe... Burn, BURN! Hehehehehe...

Steam/Aroma: That was so sad...

Oh, good. Was it dramatic enough?

Steam/Aroma: (Sniff) You killed them all just for drama?

No, it's plot.

Core: You have a lousy plot.

**Reader's Challenge:**

In almost all the humor/romance (that's both, not either) fics, I've noticed that Felix is the over-protective brother of Jenna. He hates Garet because he (Garet) and Jenna hook up. Now, Felix only talks in Sol Sanctum, on the tops of the Mercury and Venus Lighthouses, and in the epilogue to The Lost Age when they see destroyed Vale. Now, is there a SINGLE thing he says that shows that he is romantically over-protective to ANYONE, let alone Jenna? Prove, if possible.

**On the Subject of Updates:**

People, I'm not one of those obsessive writers who write like five thousand words every day. I'm not saying that's bad, (We need lotsa updates) but I just don't write that much. I'll try to post something every month. Every update will be more than two thousand words, guaranteed.

I last updated the 6th of September, and it's the 2nd of October. About a month. However, I didn't start writing until the 27th of September. I need motivation, you see.

Read and Review! Two updates until I get double digits, baby! Oh yeah!

P.S. I'm really pathetic. The third chapter of the story, and I've already planned the entire plotline for this story. And its sequel.

Core: A sequel? Dang.

-Caster of Chaos


End file.
